ADVENTURE TIME - With Alice & Ace
by maybe143
Summary: IT'S ADVENTURE TIME! Alice is bored and when Ace comes offering with a promise of a fun filled adventure, she gladly accepts. "Great. Now we're stuck in Blood's stuffy wardrobe and I happen to be claustrophobic"


**ADVENTURE TIME - with Alice & Ace**

Alice Liddell sat quietly on the window seat staring at nothing in particular. Today was another sunny warm spring day and once again Alice was alone and bored. Julius was not in today as he was off on an errand for supplies and had left the foreigner a note saying he would not be back for a couple of days.

Alice had tried to keep herself busy by baking, but that turned into a disaster when the cherry pie she had tried to make had exploded in the small oven. The kitchen still smelled like cherries and the oven was now slightly blackened in some areas. Hopefully Julius would not notice otherwise she would probably be banned from cooking ever again.

Reading, she had no books to read and getting more would probably mean visiting Blood Dupre in the hatter mansion. He had been moody for the past few weeks for an unknown reason so she tried to avoid there until he was normal again. So that was the end of all she could do really.

"I'm so bored" she said to herself and leaned against the hard wall of the clock tower. "So. Very. Bored"

**"Well I don't suppose you want to come on an adventure with me then?" **

Alice jumped in surprise and turned to face the intruder. Of course it was the knight of hearts smiling cheerfully down at her.

"Ace...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle of hearts?" Alice asked genuinely puzzled. She had heard that Ace would temporarily be living at the castle as his paperwork had piled up and Vivaldi wanted it finished.

"Nah, the Prime minister got a bit too tipsy the other night and her Majesty's dealing with him right now. So I thought I'd come and visit my favourite little foreigner" Ace explained. Alice frowned at the thought of Peter getting drunk. He was already dangerous in a normal state, giving the man alcohol was not a great idea.

"Oh I see"

"Yup. Some kind of party for the Queen's subordinates apparently. I was probably the only responsible sober person there!" he said winking at her. Suddenly his whole body stiffened and he paused to sniff the air. "Hey, do I smell cherries?"

Alice quickly covered up the smell with a story about having cherry jam for breakfast and tried to fan her reddened cheeks. Ace complained that Alice should share but she lied and said there was none left.

"Fine" he huffed. " Anyway you said you were bored before and well I need an assistant for a little task I need done. Wanna come? It'll be great fun" The knight said tapping his foot patiently on the hard floor. Alice thought for a moment trying to weight positive and negative.

After reviewing the good and bad, Alice made a quick decision. "I'll come" she said thinking anything was better then boredom for the next few days.

"Great. Lets go" Ace grabbed the her hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going Ace?" Alice complained stopping to rub her aching feet. She sat down on a log and pulled her shoes and socks off to reveal painful red blisters. She sighed rolled her head back to look at the beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds above her. When she had decided fun would outweigh getting lost she had forgotten the painful consequences of travelling with the Knight of hearts.

"To the Hatter's Mansion of course" he announced full of enthusiasm and excitement. Alice did a face palm and furiously whispered a string of obscene curses. Ace looked at her confused. "I told you it was going to be an adventure, didn't I?"

"I guess so..."

"Then what's the problem sweetheart?"

"Blood's in a real bad mood" she told him with a strained expression. "He's not going to be happy to see us"

Ace grinned mischievously. "He won't see us" At Alice's confused face, he laughed before telling her they were going to sneak into the mansion and take something.

"What? Thats stealing Ace!" Alice scolded with her hands on her hips.

The knight rolled his eyes and gave the young girl a look. "We won't get caught silly, we'll be extra sneaky and careful. Besides it's Elliot's day off, that will make things a hell of a lot easier"

"What if Blood catches us?"

"I'll kill him with my bare hands" Ace motioned strangling the mafia boss to which Alice frowned. "Stop worrying and lets get a move on, otherwise we'll have to spend the night in the forest. Actually that sounds like fun, Alice take your time"

"Nope, that won't be happening" Alice affirmed and reached out her hands for him to pull her up. As she was pulled up she noticed Ace wasn't wearing his usual grey gloves. "Where are your gloves?"

Ace began walking away smiling but gave her a chilling answer. "As I said Alice, with my bare hands"

* * *

The pair finally arrived after a night of wandering around for hours. The sky was a warm orange, dawn it was and it reminded Alice getting lost with Ace was truly a nightmare. Just as Alice was about to admit defeat and collapse from exhaustion, her knight dragged her inside the Hatter's Mansion. The guards were still sleeping it seemed.

"Ace...must go...home...need sleeeeep" The foreigner mumbled as her fingers began to go limp in Ace's hand. He quickly turned around and pulled the girl over his shoulder then continued to creep around the mansion. Alice nodded off for a few minutes until she felt her body being gently pushed into box.

"There you go honey. You stay hidden until I go and get something back, then I promise I'll take you home" Ace whispered lovingly while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Alice snored in response and curled up inside the box.

The Knight quickly closed the flaps of the cardboard box and silently took off to the right wing of the mansion.

_15 minutes later_

"Ace? Where are you?" Alice grumbled to herself creeping around the quiet mansion. She had woken up inside a box tucked into corner and was not very happy about that. Her directionally challenged friend had deserted her in possibly one of the most dangerous buildings in Wonderland. Who knew what Blood Dupre would do if he found her.

"When I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" she muttered darkly folding her arms and charging into the unknown.

_Meanwhile_

" Where am I now?" Ace asked himself for the seventh time. Ever since he dumped his beloved Alice somewhere in the building, he had found himself wandering the halls trying to find the room. He was unsuccessful in doing so and seemed to be running out of time.

Suddenly he stopped at a door. The wooden frame was decorated with intricate red and black swirls and a picture of a the mafia family hung on it. "Ah hah! This is it" he whispered excitedly and quietly pushed open the door open.

* * *

Alice was about to cry. Honestly, she rarely allowed herself to sit down and sob like a little child but today was different. She was lost inside a giant mafia mansion, she was sleep deprived and her clothes were all dusty. She was now located in a dark hallway near a dozen half open doors which probably led to slaughter chambers.

"Ace Knight, if you don't come get me right now, I'm going to cry and cry and I'm going to drown you in my tears" Alice Liddell shrieked hysterically. Enough was enough.

A hand suddenly covered her mouth and pulled her into one of the mysterious doors

"Shh..." Ace hissed and motioned for her to be silent. Wide eyed, Alice nodded and looked around. They were smack bang in the middle of Blood Dupre's bedroom. The Mafia boss was fast asleep in his expensive looking canopy bed with curtains tied back to the bed posts.

Ace delicately reached toward a wooden box with special carvings dug into the sides and opened it. Before the lid opened, he gave Alice a knowing wink and smirked. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

The moment the lid was lifted a strong piano tune filled the room for. Blood Dupre turned in his bed while the now panicked Knight hastily grabbed Alice and yanked open a wardrobe door and dived inside. The music came to a sudden halt and the mafia leader let out a yawn.

**INSIDE THE ****WARDROBE**

The wardrobe was dark however it was very spacious inside. Alice blinked adjusting her eyes to the dimness before she realized she was sitting on Ace's lap. Her arms were looped around his neck and Ace gave her an apologetic smile.

"Great. Now we're stuck in Blood's stuffy wardrobe and I happen to be claustrophobic" Alice sighed elbowing Ace in the side.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed to which Alice poked him hard in the chest. _Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot_

They sat totally quiet for a while not sure of what to do. If Blood caught them, all hell would break loose for sure. While Alice tried to think of a plan, Ace amused himself with pieces of clothing inside the closet. Almost half the closet was filled with suits, hats and strange outfits that only the hatter could pull off. Eventually Ace managed to find a interesting collection of undergarments.

"Hey Alice. Look at this" he nudged her and showed her a pair of leopard print satin boxers. "Who do you think he wears this for?" he asked cheekily. Alice blushed and furiously shoved the offending item away. It was bad enough they were stuck together in Blood Dupre's closet, going through his personal belongings was just plain rude!

"Maybe he seduces young woman with these!" Ace shoved more underwear into Alice's face. This continued until Alice threatened to tell Julius of their 'adventure' The Knight sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're no fun Alice"

He felt Alice tense at his last sentence "Take that back" she said quietly. This surprised the knight, usually she would say something witty or sarcastic but she seemed genuinely hurt.

"Sorry Alice. I was just kidding" he apologized and hugged her closer to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just joking"

"Well stop it. Leave joking to the jokers"

"I am sorry Alice. I do really like you" Ace confessed. The outsider in his lap shook her head.

"Liar. You don't mean that, you're only saying that because I'm a foreigner with a heart. You'd say the same to any other foreigner"

"No I wouldn't" He denied frustrated "You're unique and no one can ever replace you"

"Really?" Alice looked up at him.

"Honest. Scouts honor!" he beamed. She grinned.

"You're not a scout"

"Oh alright then. Knight's honor " He put his free against his chest and spoke. " I, Ace, the knight of hearts. Love Alice the foreigner with all my heart- er clock. I promise to protect her and be for her when she nee-" he was abruptly cut off when the door of their hiding spot slid open.

Blood Dupre glared coldly down at the casual couple sitting is his closet. " What is the meaning of this?" he demanded angrily in his blue pajamas.

For a few fleeting seconds the pair were speechless, too shocked to speak. Then Ace spoke up. "Hello Blood... haha Alice was just wondering what you used these for?" and he held up the pair of leopard print boxers.

* * *

"Ace?" Alice asked while being out of the mansion by the hatters guards. The Knight looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes Alice?"

"What exactly did you want from Blood? Did you ever find it?"

"Oh that!" The knight shifted his tied up wrists and ducked his head low to his coat pocket. Then when he lifted his head he manoeuvred his fingers to hold up a tea stained dog eared piece of paper.

Alice nearly exploded. "You got us lost, stuck in a closet and arrested for a flimsy piece of paper?" Ace shook his head in disagreement.

"It's a treasure map fool. Are you complaining getting lost, exploring the depths of Blood's closet and getting arrested was_ not_ fun? That's the talk of a pessimist Alice. You should look at the bright side" The Knight told her.

"Anyway, this treasure map will lead us on another amazing adventure" He waited for the young girl to tell him how much she'd love to come. Unfortunately her response wasn't as happy as he had anticipated, Alice turned around to the guard holding her captive with handcuffs and started to beg.

"Please please can you take me back to the Hatter's house? I need to get away from this raving lunatic who keeps trying to drag me on 'adventures' with him!"

The faceless guard stood in confusion, unsure how to act. Before he could even reply, Ace butted in. " _Handsome and honourable_ raving lunatic I think you mean"

"Oh be quiet" Alice hotly retorted. She didn't deny it.

"But Alice, why would you want to go back to oh so mister grumpy pants when you could be doing something spontaneous and fun with me? Thats so crazy don't cha think?"

"_You _are so crazy" Alice yelled and tried to run for it before the guard pulled her back with ease. Ace feigned a hurt look and frowned at her.

"But I LOVVVVE you Alice!" Ace whined like a sad puppy. Before the two could start another argument one of the guards cleverly gagged the two bickering people and quietly took them back to the Clock Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you enjoyed :) please review 3**


End file.
